A noise filter (a choke coil) is used for a glass antenna of a vehicle radio receiver to reduce noises and improve an S/N ratio of the radio receiver. It is well-known that such a noise filter is constituted by disposing on a resin fixing-base a coil formed by cylindrically winding a conductive wire around a columnar core, and by connecting both ends of the coil to two metal plates provided on the fixing-base respectively (see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. Hei 9-213528